Sometimes The Dark Liked To Play Too
by Blizzardrake
Summary: A oneshot. Jak is easing Daxter into a sexual relationship, but what happens after you get past a certain point and Dark wants to come out and play? Un-beta'd so if you want to give me some pinpoints go right on ahead JxD Yaoi any other warnings ya need?


Daxter grunted as his back hit the wall; Jak immediately leaned down and captured the redhead's lips. With a small mewl Daxter hesitantly kissed back he was nervous because this was his first time with _anyone_. He was a complete and total virgin. Jak broke the kiss and smiled at the redhead, "Don't worry Dax. I'll be gentle, I promise" he says in such a sweet voice.

Daxter trusted Jak with all his heart but even that sweet promise couldn't ease the idea of pain. Daxter was scared of pain, always has and always will. He had heard other guys say that the first time _always_ hurt, and the pain could last up to a week straight. Daxter trembled from the thought of pain and this made Jak frown, "do you not trust me?" he asks suddenly believing that he was the problem of Daxter's sudden discomfort about being with him like this.

"N-no, it's not you Jak," Daxter says taking a deep breath, "it's the fact that…I heard that no matter what the first time hurts and-" "And your afraid of pain" Jak finished for him, Daxter nodded slightly. Jak smiled at his best friend and soon to be lover and smoothed a hand over the redhead's cheek, "Well Dax, believe it or not, there is a way for no pain" he said comforting Daxter, "it's called lubrication, it helps things…slide" this made Daxter blush immediately which made Jak smile more, Dax was cute when he blushed, Jak even believed him to be even cuter when flustered.

"So, did you want to continue?" Dax nodded now officially believing that there was no pain to come because Jak promised. Jak leaned down and again captured Daxter's lips, the redhead welcoming it with a small gigglish squeak. Daxter's leg soon found themselves wound around Jak's waist as the blonde-green haired elf lifted Daxter up, carrying him to the bed. "I need to hear it before I continue. Do you trust me Dax?" Jak asked staring the redhead in his crystal blue eyes, Jak's own cerulean eyes shining with want, lust, and most importantly love.

"I do" Dax answers smiling lovingly back at Jak, and with that Jak gave him a small chaste kiss and began to strip him. Slow steady kisses were given to the newly revealed flesh and Daxter giggled as Jak gave small butterfly kisses to his stomach. A dark blush from ear tips to neck was apparent as Jak reached the lining of his pants. Jak paused when he felt Dax shiver, "you okay?" He asks giving another kiss to Daxter's stomach. "Y-yeah" the redhead squeaks adorably, "absolutely fine, y-you can continue" he finished. Jak closes his eyes briefly before continuing again, slowly shimmying Daxter's pants down, letting the other male's manhood free. Daxter shivered at the sudden exposure and nearly yelped when Jak blew on it, the warm-ish cool breath making his member twitch.

"Ooh~ Jak~ do that again" Dax says breathlessly, he could feel himself getting harder- '_if possible_' Daxter thinks with a deep blush. Jak smirks at the small plea from his lover. "Oh? You want me to do _what _again?" Jak teases to make Dax a little flustered. "Ja-a-ak!" Daxter whines pathetically, squirming to be touched or _something_, "please please _please_!" he begs.

Finally taking pity on Daxter, Jak leaned down and kissed the base of Dax's erection, this action causing Daxter to mewl. "You like that?" Jak continues to tease, a habit he had sorta gotten used to. Daxter could only manage a weak nod and another mewl. Jak then kissed Daxter from base to tip, making the smaller male moan in anticipation, and squirm on the bed wrinkling the bedding. Jak licked the slit and took Daxter into his mouth, as if Jak had done something like this before.

Luckily for Jak, Daxter didn't think to say something as he was withering on the bed. Instinctively Daxter's hands flew down and into Jak's hair, "ooh~" he moans as Jak works his magic. Daxter could feel himself being so close and gripped Jak's hair tighter, but Jak had a plan and pulled off of Dax with a '_pop_' making Dax complain with a rather loud whine. Smirking Jak stood to remove his own clothes seeing as Daxter was completely naked. With a small grumble Daxter sat up onto his elbow to watch Jak strip he grinned to himself as it was like slow motion.

Jak's shirt was the first to go and the skin underneath glistened with sweat, the tan skin tensing slightly, six pack flexing and- "uh~" Daxter moaned aloud, he has to admit, Jak was indeed hot. Hell, Jak was more than hot, he was sizzling. Jak caught Daxter staring by now and smirked as he started a strip tease for the redhead, "you like what you see?" he asks, his smirk growing wider, hell he was going to milk this experience for all its worth because he wanted this to be memorable. Daxter squeaked when he realized Jak said something to him, ugg, he had zoned. "W-What'd ya say?" he asked blushing, this of course made Jak want to tease the redhead more.

"I said…" Jak stated unbuckling his belt, "do you..." he unbuttons his pants "like what…" he slowly starts to pull them off, "you see?" he finishes completing the strip with one final fluid motion. All Daxter could do was stare at Jak and all the hero's glory, all his mind could even process at the moment was '_Jak is HUGE!_ _I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not small, 7 inches is what I'm packing but Jak…precursors Jak looked to be around 9 or 10 inches!_' Oh yes, Jak's manhood was indeed large, his member jutting from his body in a youthful glow. "Jak…how are you _not_ going to hurt me with _that_?" Daxter asks now yet again fearful of pain. Jak sighed again and smiled at Dax, "trust me" was all he said to get Dax to relax again.

Jak leaned in and gave the redhead a peck on the lips, "I need you to lay back for me okay?" Jak instructed politely and immediately Daxter obeyed, giving Jak time to reach into the bedside table and grab the tube of lubrication hidden in the drawer. "I need you to stay relaxed for me" Jak said squeezing some onto his left hand, seeing Dax nod out of the corner of his eye. Jak spread it all over his fingers, "This may be a tad uncomfortable at first, but I promise it won't hurt," he said and reached down to Dax's entrance and rubbed his finger over it for a second before slowly pushing one finger in.

Daxter grimaced in slight discomfort, he was really happy that Jak had warned him about it before he did anything though. He nearly yelped when Jak started moving his finger inside him, it felt more than odd, '_it was like a pressure of a_ _fucking bowel movement!!_' Daxter thought squirming slightly. "Jak that feels so od-AH!" Daxter cries out in sudden pleasure. Jak smiles as he found what he had been prodding for; while Dax was squirming he added a second finger. '_Good move_' Jak thought as Dax came down from his high. "Ooh, what was that?" Daxter asks aloud.

"Your prostate" Jak answered slowly adding a third finger, he mumbles a sorry when the redhead below him winces from the third. After about a minute, when Jak officially deemed Daxter ready, he pulled out his fingers and nearly smirks at Dax's groan at the lost feeling. Jak, still holding the tube of lubrication in his right hand, squeezed some out onto his member, spreading it on thoroughly. "You ready?" Jak asks wanting to make sure Dax wasn't making second thoughts about it.

"Y-yeah…I'm ready" Dax pants lightly, Jak then slowly positioned himself between Daxter's legs and at the redhead's entrance. With a duck of his head Jak kisses Daxter gently to distract the redhead as Jak pushed into him. Dax kissed Jak back while squirming uncomfortably at the intrusion. It honestly didn't hurt but the feeling of being stretched to such an extent was enough to make Daxter want to cry.

Jak was trying to keep himself from thrusting wildly into Daxter and all his heated glory, (and trust me when I say that Jak was having a hard time) "Ooh Dax…you're so _tight_" Jak groans into the crook of Daxter's neck, they had broken the kiss only seconds before. Said redhead was trying his best to catch his breath and not let the tears in the corners of his eyes fall, not because of pain but because of the…interesting feeling. His chest was heaving with slight trouble due to Jak's weight on top of him.

The sound of Dax's heaving breath made the hero's control crack slightly as he thrust forward accidently. A choked cry suddenly flew from Daxter's lips surprising Jak, "Y-you can move" Daxter says rather breathlessly, Jak couldn't be happier that he said that and started to move. '_Slow and steady_' Jak thought to himself, **'**_**no! Hard and rough**_**'** another voice in his head interjected, Jak knew then it was Dark wanting a piece of the action.

'_No! I promised I wouldn't hurt him!'_

'_**Who said anything about hurting ne? I just said what you truly wanted to do~ fehehe~' **_

'_and what? You going to make that happen? Doubt it' _

'_**kekeke'**_ Jak grunted suddenly, halting his movements, making Daxter look up all sweaty and pleasured, "Why'd ya stop?" he whines. Jak ignores him trying to keep Dark at bay. _'You will not win!' _Jak thought now mentally struggling, _**'ohho?'**_ Dark grins sadistically and continues pushing out. A crack of eco suddenly sparked from Jak's fingers making Daxter wince as the hero's hands were still gripping tightly onto his bare hips, "Jak?" Daxter whimpers in near panic, Jak was acting weird and he didn't know what was up, "Buddy can ya hear me?" he asks, but Jak didn't hear a word Daxter said as the edges of his vision went black.

Suddenly Jak collapsed onto Daxter, his skin turning a deathly white as well as his hair, and then continuous cracking was heard as Jak's skull was splitting to make room for the two pitch black horns that protruded from his skull. Daxter grunted as he could feel Jak's member increase in size inside of him. After a minute of complete and utter silence the room filled with a dark chuckle that scared Daxter.

"J-Jak?" Daxter whispers making the laughter stop, what Dax didn't expect was Jak's hips to snap forward sharply causing the redhead to cry out, his eyes clamping shut from the surprise. Daxter shivered and opened his eyes after a few seconds, staring back at him were deep pitch black eyes and a menacing grin. "Oh no" Daxter mewls pitifully, Dark grins wider and grips Daxter's hips tightly lifting the redhead's lower body upwards and nearly pulls out of him.

Dax was under the impression that Dark was going to pull out, that was until Dark slammed into him with nearly all his might. "A-Ah!" Daxter cries out clutching the bedding tightly. Dark continued ramming into him somehow gaining speed as he went. Daxter could feel his legs go numb and his throat go raw from all the screaming. But what made no sense to him was it felt really fucking good, "Ah!" Dax cries again, Dark smirks.

'_**I'm making him feel good ya know'**_ Dark thinks to Jak who is watching from the back of his mind, '_fuck you! Give me back my body!' _Dark chuckles. _**'Ya know~ I have a deal for ya~ you share him with me from time to time and I'll let you see him cum for the first time'**_ …there was a long pause before Jak finally responded, _'Fine, but that's only because your technically me anyways!' _

Quicker than you could even think the word 'zoomer' a bright flash erupted in the room and Jak was back in his own body, still rocking Dax hard into the mattress. Just seeing Dax sprawled out on the bed, sweating moaning and whimpering in pleasure made Jak choke on his own breath. "J-Jak" the redhead mewls, "I-I don't think I'm going t-to last." Jak bites his tongue and grabs Daxter's manhood and pumps him, "Common Dax, cum for me" he groans.

Daxter then chocked on a moan, his insides tightening immensely over Jak's member making them both see white. Jak doubles over as he empties himself inside his lover as Dax cries out loudly and spills out between both of their bodies. Jak lay tiredly on top of the tired redhead, the poor boy beneath him panting for breath.

"T-that…was…intense" Daxter manages after about three tries. "Yeah…it was…hey listen, sorry about Dark getting out…he and I kind of had to make an agreement on something" he paused and waited for Daxter to say something, instead the room was soon filled with soft snores. Jak smiled and pulled out of his lover and cleaned everything up quietly, he even managed to slip into the shower, which only took him five minutes.

Exiting the shower Jak slipped into the bed and curled around Daxter, "I love you" he whispers into the redhead's ear as he fell into a deep sleep, in the back of his mind the last thing he heard was Dark agreeing.


End file.
